


Beast

by Yeenteeth



Series: Filthy Vore Mess [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Hau is taking this Too Well for Gladion's liking, Hey hey Gladion is 17 and Hau is 15 because its never explicitly mentioned, ITS GOT VORE OKAY, M/M, SERIOUSLY HONESTLY HEED THAT WARNING THERE IS V O R E, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteeth/pseuds/Yeenteeth
Summary: Its literally just vore. Thats it. Dont like it? Dont read it!! Its That Simple!!!(Gifted to absurdsilvally bc their work Starvation inspired this one!!!)





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibiscushavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushavoc/gifts), [You Hath Inspired Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+Hath+Inspired+Me).



The warm afternoon sun of the island region of Alola's late summer beamed against two boys, teenagers, leaning against a tree. A tall, lanky, pale blond with unusual features and a darker-skinned boy that seemed totally human. The blond possessed a slew of features far from human, such as a pair of long ears juttung from the sides of his head, covered in black fur; a long tail coated thinly with the same coarse black hair with a large, lush plume of thick blond fur on the end; a series of short, sharp, serrated spikes running down his back, nestled among a short, coarse mane of blond hair; and two more sets of eyes, one above the eyes where a human pair should be and one below, both usually closed. A loud purr rumbled deep in the beastly boy's chest, sounding more like a growl and vibrating his body slightly as the human boy stroked his hair and down the mane on his neck. He was sure to be cautious of the hidden spikes as to not prick his hands as he had done many times before. The human boy was noticeably smaller than the monster, even from the positions they were in, but he was much heavier set and well-muscled. The boy smiled as his companion's purr-growl rumbled against his hand. He would be sure to stay quiet about this, he knew well the boy in his lap was proud and he knew just as well that he would be embarrassed if he told anyone that they had shared this time together. He flinched his hand away as the beast of a boy yawned, his mouth gaping open to reveal two impressive arcs of predatory white teeth. His tongue jutted out of his mouth a bit and curled up at the end. A string of saliva connected the two rows of teeth until he closed his mouth and Hau noticed six curious green eyes pinned to his own. 

"Hau?" The blond grumbled, groggily curious.

The human, Hau, jumped as he was snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, Gladi?"

"You were staring..." he mumbled, a small blush flowering on his face as he raised a brow. "And don't call me Gladi. It's Gladion," he snapped suddenly, stretching like a cat and sitting up. Gladion eyed the human boy, noting his muscular arms. He licked his lips but turned away. Since he was fourteen humans had been an essential part of his diet, supplying him with plenty of meat protein and hydration. Plus, in his opinion, they were tasty. It had scared everyone in Team Skull during his residence there, hell, it scared his own sister. She was the same as him, she needed obscene amounts of food every day, especially meat. The yawned again to play it off and to try and ignore the growing pangs of hunger in his stomach. 

Hau smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Gladion," he laughed, leaning on the taller boy as he sat up. 

Gladion's nose was suddenly clogged with a sweet, floral scent that drew him closer to the dark-skinned boy leaning his head on his shoulder. Hau opened one eye to look at him as a clawed hand slipped into his hair on the back of his head. 

"Gladion? Why so close all of a sudden?" He smiled again sheepishly, seized with a sudden fear. He pulled back a bit, but Gladion's hand held his head firmly in place as the tall blond licked his lips. Hau squeaked with confusion and tried to wrestlw away from him, but he felt the telltale sharp pains of Gladion's claws digging into his waist and the back of his head. "G-Gladion? Uhhh... I like you too, but your grip's a little rough, heh...." he yelped as Gladion pulled him suddenly close to his face, smirking a fang-filled smirk. 

"Good." The beast's jaws parted wide and he hastily shoved Hau's head between them, not even giving him time to react. Hau gave a muffled yelp as he squirmed in his grip, trying to wrench his body away. Gladion transferred the hand that was on his head to his waist and dug his claws in deep. A hot, salty taste budded at the back of his mouth and flowered down his throat. His civilised brain told him to at least calm the poor boy down but his instinct told him to just gulp him down and be done. Gladion decided a compromise and licked Hau's cheek to show him it was okay, that he was still in control. 

Hau whined and whimpered pathetically as the blond's long, slimy tongue caressed his cheek. He was still terrified of what was to come, but somehow knowing the monster devouring him at least knew what he was doing. A wet sound hit Hau's ears as Gladion finally swallowed, forcing Hau's head into his throat. He felt a surge of pain as Gladion gulped again and he was roughly shoved forward, more that the first time. It dawned suddenly on Hau that Gladion was using his grip on his waist to shove him further down his throat. The hot, slimy feeling of Gladion's insides stretched all the way to his hips now and he felt a breath of cool air on his feet as his shoes were removed. His head slid into a wider chamber, still small and would undoubtedly be cramped when he was inside, but wider nonetheless.

Gladion let out a low growl of pleasure as a warm feeling that had been travelling down his throat began to steadily fill his stomach. The growl grew into a purr as the last of Hau's body slipped into his mouth and down his gullet. He sighed and panted as he laid back, letting Hau's warmth fill his stomach and tracing the last of the bulge he made in his throat down to his stomach. He let out a pleased sigh as he reclined, his stomach considerably larger and moving slightly as Hau shifted to be comfortable. Gladion wiped the saliva from his face and purred, licking his lips with satisfaction as he gently rubbed his full belly. "Hmmm... tasty," he purred.

Hau whimpered. 

"Stop whining. I'll let you out later."


End file.
